Shard Backgrounds
Shards Every god/goddess has made a shard in some way throughout history, whether by themselves or through the help of others.These mysterious items have been passed down for generations and now lay in the rightful hands of the Elements Community. Shard of Wisdom Being part of the trinity that once formed the great Infinity, Eteru has not only explored the world, part of it was his very own creation. His love for philosophy, knowledge and wisdom has helped him construct the world of logic, structure and balance. He felt pride with his creations, the immortals, phase dragons and the psions. They had the ability to be unharmed by their immaterial nature and to deal damage that can penetrate through the toughest of defenses. They were relatively bright too, able to form sparks from the very quintessence they possess. But none of them had the knowledge equivalent to that of Eteru. This made him a bit disappointed because he can't talk to any of his creations that require deep contemplation. This made him feel left out while they were guarding, constructing.....whatever else they could be doing. Eteru decided to bless all of his creations with his intellect and wisdom, and all of them, through the god given act became much more powerful. Their intellect was at such a godly level that they levitated, able to form lightning and thunderbolts from their very hands, even their eyes can fire beams of plasma. And Eteru saw his evolved creations, and it was good. Eteru was happy, to be able to converse with the beings. Eteru also managed to contribute with the projects the beings decided to construct. But over time, the immaterial beings started to abuse their powers, fighting against their own kind, their minds full of greed and power. Eteru tried to stop them, but their god given intellect made them retaliate and to bicker with their own creator. Eteru tried to form pulses of energy into the sky, forming lightning to crash down on his creations. But their god given powers allowed them to create force shields to defend his attacks. Eteru, realizing that his blessing ended up being a curse, decided to vial this intellect and wisdom to end it once and for all. He consulted the god of Light and Air, the kingdoms closest to him and hoping that they would come to his aid. The god of Light sent archangels, leading numerous angels and pegasi behind them, whilst the kingdom of Air sent dragons and wyrms to the aid. But the power the immaterial beings possessed was too strong and incinerated, vapourized, electrocuted anything that came in their path. Eteru quickly grabbed a horn of the pegasus, the wings of a wyrm, the scales of an azure dragon and the feathers of the angels. Using, an essence of plasma, and various other ethereal essences, he pressurized and crystallized the ingredients together. The pressure was so great that when it formed, a black hole was created, devouring anything in its path, the creatures from the kingdom of Light and Air, being the first to realize the gravitational pull quickly retreated to their kingdoms. The immaterial beings, ignorant and arrogant of their victory did not realize the black hole that just came alive. One by one, they were sucked into the crystal. They tried to fire lightning, thunderbolts, plasmas, lasers, ionized particles, anything they have obtained from their given powers, but it was no match for it, it just kept devouring them at an unstoppable pace. Once the last of the immaterial creatures were absorbed into the crystal, Eteru, being at the brink of being sucked in too, grabbed a star, fused it together with so much energy, that it started to produce iron. Within seconds, the iron abosrbed all the heat of the star and a hypernova was created, sending unfathomable gamma rays into the black hole. The black hole starts to lose its potency, but it wasn't strong enough to shut it down completely. The star, ending up being a neutron star, was small, but extremely heavy. Eteru quickly grabbed it and plunged it into the black hole. The energy released between the two was so great that it released ethereal energy which can be seen in all of the kingdoms and completely blinded the kingdom of Light and Air, the two closest kingdoms to Ieiunia, the kingdom of Aether. After several days, when the last of the light was emitted, a crystal ball remained filled with energy. This was known as the De benedictionem maledictionem incident (out of blessing, curse) and it has been taught and one of the most important events in all of Elemental history, reminding us that with power comes great responsibility. Eteru thanked the kingdoms of Light and Air. He thanked the kingdom of Light by immaterializing their reflective shields and morning stars, so that they may not be able to be destroyed with physical force. He also thanked the kingdom of Air by providing them with bottles of quintessence, allowing their creatures, to become immaterial, and to not be lacerated so easily like last time. Eteru, then not knowing what to do with the crystal ball, shattered it into infinitesimal pieces using a fusion reactor. And he said that whenever an elemental was worthy of empowering immaterial beings, he will give the Shard of Wisdom, one of the tiny remains of the crystal ball, knowing that they know how to use it properly and wisely. This is why the Shard of Wisdom is a rare item to collect, because only the worthy has the responsibility and trust to keep it with their own lives. Shard of Bravery After Bridget’s death the fire creatures were constantly at war with the Kingdom of Death, for they knew that Thanatos, the god of Death, had killed her. Thanatos, although remorseful for the death of Bridget was agitated by the ignorance of the fire creatures. So in 908 A.D., he decided to attack the Fire Kingdom. The fire creatures were strong, able to incinerate the creatures of death. But because they were irascible, their anger has caused them to weaken, eventually dying due to exasperation. The death of the fire creatures strengthened the scavengers and provided nutrients, supplements and bone for the creatures of death. Eventually, the fire creatures were overpowered by the forces of death and Thanatos has conquered the northern and western parts of the Fire Kingdom. All that remains of the Fire Kingdom was the undeveloped southern and barely developed eastern parts of it. Atop a mountain, Barbatus Vixeniius saw it all. He saw how Thanatos killed each and every creature and soldier of the Fire Kingdom. As if it wasn’t enough, he remembered that he killed his mother. He denoted to himself that Thanatos was the most ‘malicious relative ever’ and vowed for revenge. After the war, most of the fire creatures and inhabitants traveled to the kingdoms of Gravity and Earth, places where they were mostly adaptable to. Only the bravest and most patriotic of them remained in the Fire Kingdom in the newly transferred capital city, Venus in the province of Ignis Superiora, and Vixeniius was one of them. For years he trained to manipulate fire by the fire spectres, the power of flight by seraphs, to protect with mounds of lava by lava golems and to use fire as a manipulative weapon by the dragons and pheonices. Thanatos, wanting to get rid of the painful memory of killing Bridget and the constant wars with the Fire Kingdom decided to end the race once and for all. But Vixeniius was prepared, and led the toughest of soldiers and creatures the Fire Kingdom ever had. On March 19th 921 A.D., the war officially began. The fire army committed the same mistake they did thirteen years ago, although they were powerful, they are extremely brittle. The forces of death grew stronger, but the army of the Fire Kingdom managed to hold them off. At once, Thanatos sent plagues and poisons wiping out the fire army. The army of Death seemed to emerge victorious, but Vixeniius remained unhindered, slaughtering anything he sees and turning them to ash. Thanatos, realizing he was a threat decided to battle him personally. They battled for hours. Thanatos was astonished by the power of Vixeniius, an elemental, having the ability and power to battle a god without waning off. While they were fighting, the death army continued to vanquish the remaining fire army and continued to conquer the southern and eastern parts of the Fire Kingdom. Vixeniius, noticing that they were about to conquer Venus, was at a state of panic, for it was the only city that retains the reputation of the Fire Kingdom, the very essence and soul of it. He knew what he must do. He decided to use a spell, a skill he devised himself: cremation. At once, Vixeniius was emanating with incandescent light, starting to levitate in midair, arms and legs opened wide. Thanatos has never felt such strong energy emanating towards him before, and he knew something bad was going to happen……bad even for death itself. At once, an explosion so massive, so colossal, it could not be described. It incinerated the entire world. The Kingdom of Light and Air, high up in the skies, was scorched, even Ieiunia, the Kingdom of Aether, was set to flames. The gods took a look at what happened: massive infernos, massive destruction, massive hues of red, yellow and orange, a way to end a war. It took an entire year to repair the damage that Vixeniius has caused. Thanatos, returned to the place where he and Vixeniius fought, he saw an everlasting, glowing fireball and beside it was a tablet. It was forged to protect itself from the most extremes of heat, cold, corrosion and waning. At once Thanatos knew who forged it: Bridget. He lifted the tablet, in it was some inscription, it read: Thanatos, I didn’t know what happened to you, you did not tell me, you would not answer, and you impaled me just like that. While I still have the strength I wanted to tell you this, that I have a son, named Barbatus Vixeniius, he lives in the northeastern area of the Fire Kingdom known as Parlapitone, I hope that you would take care of him. He is such a silly boy, always saying that he wanted to serve and protect the kingdom by “imploding himself into energy so pure and devastating that it would cause the enemies to cease to exist.” Please do not make him think of such silly things, it makes me sad that he thinks like that. Please, if you still love me, can you take care of him as a final favour would you? Thanks. With fire, Bridget Too late. Vixeniius was dead, and exactly the way Bridget does not want him to. If Bridget were to be alive, she would never forgive Thanatos. Thanatos mourned and wept for days. As regret, he burned himself, turning part of his very bone to ash and decomposed matter. He went to a volcano in the Fire Kingdom and forged them together along with the everlasting fireball and fused it into a ball. He then cut it up into several pieces and polished them, and called it the Shard of Bravery, for it contained the very essence of a brave soul, willing to sacrifice himself for his kingdom. He also returned the land to the Fire Kingdom, what it was before 908 A.D.. After the war, saboteurs, patriots, who were brave enough to sacrifice themselves as well were each offered a Shard of Bravery and they learnt the spell of cremation, to convert their mass into pure energy, just like that of Vixeniius, to protect their kingdom. As for Barabatus Vixeniius, he remained a legend for his outstanding bravery. Thanatos called the place where he and Vixeniius fought as Incendia, for it was also the place where he imploded himself. Remembering where he imploded, Thanatos constructed a statue of him with the finest gold, with his arms and legs spread out, the moment before his cremation and placed it in the heart of Incendia. Incendia remains to be the most developed economy of the entire Fire Kingdom, followed by Venus to this day. Shard of Freedom The Kingdom of Air is only one of three kingdoms that do not stay attached to the mainland (The other two being the Kingdom of Light and Ieiunia, the Kingdom of Aether). All the creatures from the Kingdom of Air have the ability of flight, and so they travel from place to place with ease, exploring the world. Hermes, the god of Air was close with Iris and Eteru, the gods of Light and Aether repsectively. Hermes was also the guardian of the Fire Kingdom, since Bridget, the god of Fire passed away. One day he went to the Fire Kingdom and brought several vials with him, he was experimenting with essences that could be a fusion of both fire and air. However, they were extremely volatile and unstable and so they did not last for very long. Disappointed, he returned to the Kingdom of Air and placed the vials with this essence in a vault, since they are failed attempts and would not be used. Upon returning, he noticed an immortal riding a phase dragon was waiting patiently at the gate. Must be a message from Eteru he thought to himself. After what appears to be a Sisyphean task from the Fire Kingdom, he decided to rest in Castillo de Cielo ''in the province of ''Aura Regnum. He asked a fellow soldier to let the visitors in. The immortal informed to Hermes about the fact that creatures were disappearing all of a sudden, and Eteru requests aid from Hermes himself to investigate the cause. Hermes happily sent a squadron of azure dragons to fly above the land, reporting anything they observed. The dragons reported that the creatures that went inside the Kingdom of Darkness did not come out. The Kingdom of Darkness was notorious for its everlasting blackness, nothing could be seen. Even its borders are nothing but shadows. Hermes sent some fireflies to explore the Kingdom of Darkness. Days passed, they did not return. Hermes then sent firefly queens with troops of fireflies trailing behind them to enter the Kingdom of Darkness. Days passed, they never returned. Not knowing what to do, he requested Iris for help. They both sent their toughest troops to explore the Kingdom of Darkness. Hermes and Iris looked intensively below. The troops they sent were luminescent, hoping that they would unveil the Kingdom of Darkness. The troops were hesitant to enter, for they revealed that in front of them are dusk mantles. Dusk mantles must be hiding something dreading or frightening. Some brave souls entered through the dusk mantles, but they never came out. Hermes knew he must do something. He needed something that allows his creatures to penetrate through the shield without being affected by the shield’s effects. He also needed something that will protect yet make them more powerful to make sure they come back out alive and to destroy whatever, or whoever was responsible for the loss of these creatures. He took a dagger, and made a small cut in his arm, out came bright, bluish ichor. He collected the ichor with his fingertips and fused it with the surrounding air. It was so regelated that the air became solid, and within it, his very own ichor. However, it was a lump, it was crude and rough. He went to Iris and she polished it into a shiny, lustrous crystal. He went to test it out. Using his Eagle’s Eye, he placed the crystal on top of one of the arrowheads. He placed a target miles away, with a fog shield in between the target and Hermes. He aimed the arrow at the fog shield. Upon releasing, the arrow penetrated through the fog shield, everything became crystal clear and it pierced through the clouds, shattering the target into pieces. Hermes retrieved the arrow, took the crystal and offered it to a wyrm. The wyrm, now obtaining the essence of Hermes flew at an incredible speed and with great power, it then twisted, turned and targeted at one of the dusk mantles. It flew right through it, the dusk immediately left, allowing the troops to peer through it. They saw thousands of dead corpses and surrounding them are piles of voodoo dolls. The wyrm quickly penetrated through another dusk mantle and rendezvoused with the troops. No wonder the creatures were dead. They charged through the dusk mantles, not knowing where they were and attacked hard at the voodoo dolls, causing them to their imminent death. He consulted with Iris and Eteru, hoping to figure out a solution. “No podemos permitir que cualquier criatura entrar a traves del manto de la oscuridad. Es demasiado arriesgado. Se llegara a las munecas de vudu y morir.” Iris said, worried (We can't let any creature enter through the dusk mantle. It's too risky. They will hit the voodoo dolls and die.) “Potest perdere, sed sunt mundi ferit cosmicam percusserit, difficile et quia est tota tenebraum regnum umbra. Opus aliquid radiales, quidam dragor ad delerent omnes.” Eteru added (We can destroy them, but my cosmic strikes are with precision, and its hard to hit since the Kingdom of Darkness is an entire shadow. We need something radial, some explosion to obliterate them all). “Νομίζω ότι το πείραμα μου σήμερα έχει κάποια χρήση. Δημιούργησα φιαλίδια των πτητικών αερίων που, όταν πυροδοτείται θα εκραγεί και να κάψει τίποτα εντός της εμβέλειας του. Ευτυχώς, τους έχω ακόμα στο θησαυροφυλάκιο.” Hermes said with a smile. (I think my experiment today has some use. I created vials of volatile gas that, once ignited would explode and burn anything within its range. Luckily, I still have them in the vault.) Iris agreed to use them. Eteru nodded. Hermes offered the troops, waiting patiently in front of the dusk mantles and offered them what he calls “Aσταθές αέριο” (Unstable gas). They flung them through the dusk mantles and quickly flew back to their own kingdoms. The explosions produced by the unstable gas was so immense that even the shadow that once loomed over the Kingdom of Darkness temporarily became yellow-red in colour. Hermes, admiring his crystal called it the Shard of Freedom for it made the wyrm velocius, fortius, altius (faster, stronger, higher). And today it is used by elementals, whose creatures can break through the toughest of defenses. But it is not easy to collect, for it requires some of Hermes own ichor, the fluid that grants and keeps him alive. Shard of Serendipity Henku and Eteru had managed to stay on neutral terms for many years by avoiding each other; Eteru would stay at the bottom of the world while Henku would stay in her forest. However, Eteru's creatures were getting restless after the excitement of the near-disaster of the Shard of Wisdom. The ones that had been granted a Shard of Wisdom by Eteru pleaded with him to let them see the outside world. Eteru had at first ignored their comments and taken away their shard, saying that only the foolish wanted more than they needed. However, as this went on, the creatures without shards started bothering Eteru as well, just without a voice. Henku, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her creatures out. She had been tired the entire day after creating her new alchemy spell Antimatter, but her Fallen Elves and Abominations kept whining at her to let them into her workshop. Chronos, however, being everywhere at once, saw these things and contemplated. He knew that Eteru and Henku hadn't been exactly friendly to each other after their big argument during the creation of the worlds, but this seemed like a perfect opportunity to fix that. Chronos went to Kage, seeking to borrow his spell Steal so he could use it repetitively to switch their creatures. Kage smiled. He agreed to let Chronos use it, and Chronos went off, slightly puzzled by the fact that Kage didn't ask for anything in return. What Chronos didn't know however, was that Kage had been hiding a permanent and a spell from the gods, hoping to use them for an interesting day. Kage grinned to himself maliciously. "This is the day." He thought as he went to find Henku. Eteru had tried everything: he had shot lightning at them, sent Phase Dragons at them, sent Sparks, trapped them with his Phase Spider's webs, put up a Dimensional Shield. Nothing worked. The Psions, Immortals, one Phase Dragon, and Phase Salvagers were not to be deterred. Eteru finally gave in. "Fine! You can go out... but on one condition." The creatures leaned in closer, listening for whatever it took to go outside. "If you leave, you cannot come back. You are to be shunned by us for the rest of your lives. Now go, if you're so willing to leave." The creatures hesitated. Never come back? Finally, the single Phase Dragon turned around and snorted. It flew off into the abyss. Many of the creatures followed after it's lead, but some stayed behind. "Well, that is that." Eteru thought with a sense of finality. Henku had finally managed to ignore her creatures and fall asleep when she was awakened by the sound of a Maxwell's Demon snarling. Wait no, that was multiple Maxwell's Demons! Henku got up and looked outside of her workshop. She gasped, and then stomped outside. "How dare that evil Eteru send in a pack of Phase Dragons to my forest!" She looked around and spotted five-no six! Phase Dragons, crushing everything in their path. Abominations, Fallen Druids, Amethyst Dragons, and Maxwell's Demons were being trampled here and there, and all Henku could do was stare in horror. "No.." she thought,"there's no way my forest can be killed now!" Henku rushed over to one of the dragons and imbued it with Antimatter. To her pleasure, it began to heal her creatures and give her energy. However, there were still five more, and she had only one vial of Antimatter. Chronos, having come to Eteru to tell him of his plans, was shocked by the size of his army. "Where are all your creatures?!" He asked, too tired to look into the past. Eteru came out of his workshop and said simply,"They left for a better life." Chronos gasped, for he had not thought of this possibility in his plan. Now what? Henku had been tired already, but even with one Phase Dragon healing her, she was on the verge of passing out from the amount of energy she was using to hold the dragons back with a Dissipation Field. Her creatures couldn't do anything, due to the Phase Dragons being immateral. Henku had heard of some shards the other gods had made that were extremely powerful, but she didn't know how to get one, and her creatures had been destroyed. "Henku?" Henku turned around. Kage was standing behind her with a flowing cloak in his hand. "Um, now's not the time for some silly trick, okay Kage? Not now!" Kage smiled. "Oh, I was just bringing you a Cloak. I made it just today, and I have heard all the noises coming from your forest, so I assumed there was a battle going on. This cloak protects all your creatures and pillars. I just thought you might need it." Kage dropped the cloak into Henku's hands and turned around and left in a cloud of darkness. "Well then.." Henku thought as she turned to face the Phase Dragons, who had nearly gotten past the shield. "Take this!" She threw the cloak into the air, and it immediately shrouded the clearing with inky blackness. Henku began to wonder what was going on when she realized that her Dissipation Field was no longer being attacked. Grinning, she fell to the ground and fell asleep from exhaustion. Kage, seeing this from afar, came over to her and pulled out a Steal spell and used it on his Cloak. The darkness faded into dim light, and the cloak reappeared in his hands. The Phase Dragons, now able to see, once again began slashing at the shield. Kage laughed. "Sweet dreams, dear Henku." Kage said as he vanished into darkness. Eteru and Chronos talked with each other at the Aether Kingdom for quite awhile, and when Chronos brought up the subject of visiting Henku (part of his plan), Kage came out from the abyss and feigned frantic panic. "Chronos! Eteru! Thanatos is being attacked by Mercury and Perchta combined and I don't know how to stop them! Could you please go reinforce him? Please!" Eteru began to question Kage's honesty when Chronos got up and agreed to help. "Well, that was quick." Kage thought to himself as he kept weeping fake tears as he led them to Thanatos's kingdom. As they were walking, they happened to pass by near Henku's forest, something that Kage had not foreseen. Eteru had reluctantly agreed to visit Henku while he was talking with Chronos, so they both agreed to stop and say hello. Kage, being very upset about this problem, tried to make them change their mind by reminding them of the "urgency" of the dire situation that Thanatos was supposedly facing, but to no alas, Eteru and Chronos went in. Almost immediately, they happened upon Henku's dead body. They gasped. "What happened?" Chronos, finally willing to use his time powers, saw 6 Phase Dragons attacking her. "Eteru, did you release any Phase Dragons and sic them onto Henku?" Eteru gasped. "What? No! I only released one Phase Dragon, and I definitely didn't sic it onto Henku." Chronos decided to go back in time and get Henku. After he nearly got killed by a Phase Dragon, he managed to bring her back. Henku gasped when she spotted her dead self. "What happened?!" She cried. Chronos tried to comfort her. "It's okay, that was then, and now is now." Henku sniffed, then turned to face Eteru. Her scared face morphed to one of rage. "You! You.. you ruined me! You have destroyed me and all my creatures!" Eteru shook his head. "No, I didn't let six Phase Dragons attack your forest, I only released one, and it went towards where Kage lives... Kage!" Eteru roared. Kage hopped out from behind a tree. He grinned. "So you finally figured it out.." He said as he pulled out the cloak. "I'm glad that you three were the first to see my new spell: Nightmare!" Kage laughed and summoned a Pest. He used Nightmare on it and it multiplied, gradually forming a ring around the three gods/goddess. Henku, enraged that Kage had tricked her, summoned all her different entropic creatures onto Kage. He simply laughed and pulled out a Dusk Mantle to disorient all the creatures, which ended up attacking each other in confusion. The Pests were still sucking up Henku's energy. Henku grimaced. She summoned all her remaining power and called upon the energy of everything and summoned three creatures: a Light Dragon, a Fallen Druid, and a Seraph. Kage, momentarily stunned by the three random creatures, stumbled back and almost tripped on the edge of his cloak. Henku shouted at the three creatures to attack, and they surrounded Kage, who was smiling uneasily. "Heh.. Pests! Get them!" But then, the Fallen Druid shot a mutation beam at the Light Dragon and it morphed into a Ruby Dragon with the ability Dive. "Oh no.." Kage moaned as the dragon reared back and dove at him. He barely managed to escape into the darkness, so close that the edge of a crystal (that he had stolen from Terra and was planning to make a permanent) chipped and fell right in front of Henku. She bent down, and after having inspiration from what she just did, imbued it with not just entropy energy, but every element, just to a lesser extent. She named it the Shard of Serendipity, and treasured it in her workshop. It is said that even now, Henku will pas the shard onto whoever she may think worthy of possessing such a powerful item. Okay, I know it's pretty long, but it's good (I think)! -by AD GanonDork Shard of Readiness Chronos, having gone back to his desert after Henku and Eteru settled their argument, was having a problem with an Anubis. Although all the gods agreed that its ability to give other creatures the gift of immortality (Gaia especially) was great, Chronos was having trouble with actually gaining the quanta and energy to use the ability. He had tried to ask Eteru for some Aether Pillars, but Eteru's sense of pride made him refuse, saying that Chronos was time, and time only. Somewhat frustrated by Eteru's arrogance, Chronos decided that, although Kage could be a pain, he needed to loosen Eteru up. Kage, after listening to Chronos's situation, decided to tell Chronos that he no longer had any spells that fit the situation. Chronos thanked him anyways, and decided to go to Gaia, since she would definitely help with his Anubis, although he wasn't too sure about what she would say to bring Eteru down. Gaia, having heard his dilemma, told Chronos that she had a shard that he could use for stalling until a Quantum Tower generated some aether quanta. After hearing this, Chronos got an idea. He thanked Gaia, and promptly left before Gaia could offer him an herbal remedy for whatever she thought he had (apparently, Perchta had told her that Chronos had an illness). Knowing that many of the other gods had created shards, he decided to make a shard that could change the quanta cost for abilities. Chronos managed to make it in a matter of minutes, but he found out that it just nullified the ability altogether. Frustrated, he went to Gaia again and asked her how she had made the shard. Gaia, angry that Chronos had left without even trying her tea or saying a proper goodbye, said nothing and shooed him out. Chronos sighed. As he was walking out of the forest, he saw a Forest Scorpion with the effects of what he knew to be Gaia's Adrenaline spell. Getting an idea, he went to his workshop and grabbed his old shard he had made and improved on it, adding a small Adrenaline effect along with perfecting the ability cost nullifier. He tested it on the Anubis, but although it could use its ability twice, the cost nullifier actually raised the price! Chronos decided to consult Tezhestta, because she seemed to know much about quanta... and because he wanted to see her again. When Tezhestta heard about his failed attempts, she told him,"You aren't getting rid of the cost, you have parts of your workshop stained with Antimatter. It's reversed." Chronos immediately went to see Henku, who was playing around with her Shard of Serendipity. She was surrounded by creatures of all elements like Lava Golems, Parasites, Vultures, Phase Spiders, Blue Crawlers, Rustlers, etc. Chronos inquired,"Henku, when did you get into my workshop, how, and why?" Henku, surprised that he had somehow found out, turned red in embarrassment, stammered out a small apology, saying quickly, almost to fast for Chronos to understand,"Well, I had to see you Precognition spell, but you weren't there, and I really wanted to see it, so I used Butterfly's Effect on my Schrodinger's Cat and it smashed your window, so I crawled through and I got your potion, but then I slipped and I dropped my Antimatter spell onto the ground and it cracked, and it turned into a purple mist, so I crawled back through the window and I snuck over to Eteru's workshop and stole a Phase Salvager so it fixed your window and then I came back here just now." Henku finished and lowered her head. Chronos laughed, and asked her if he could borrow an Antimatter. She immediately agreed, hoping not to anger him further (if he was angry). Chronos left and went to his workshop (through the door, mind you). He smashed the bottleonto the ground and went outside, looking in through the window to see what would happen. He had left his shard in there as well, and he hoped it might get reversed. Just as Henku had said, a purple mist floated up from the vial, filling up the room, but in an instance, it was gone. Chronos went back inside and pulled out the shard. He used it on the Anubis and immediately, he could see that the Anubis would use its ability twice without cost. Pleased, he named it the Shard of Readiness. Category:Fan-made Lore